Doctor's Gonna Take Care Of You
by Purple-Rose-Ninja
Summary: Afraid, she ran. She knew he would catch her, and she feared what would happen when he did. KabutoOC one-shot. MILD LANGUAGE. Please read author's notes. PLEASE review. Thanks!


**Me: This was a completely random idea in a moment of boredom. Kabuto is my second favorite character along with Kankuro and Naruto. I just had to type this up. If anyone already had this idea, I'm totally sorry, I didn't know, but I'm going to put it up just in case. OC belongs to me, just a random person I made up. Enjoy! (This is pure tribute to all Kabuto fangirls/boys out there.)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yawaraka ran hard. Her breaths were becoming labored as she dashed haphazardly through the hideout, searching for a place to hide away for a while. Correction: for a long, long, long time. She knew that the threat loomed closer with each slower step she took, and she put up an effort to not panic. Her dark brown, elbow length hair swished around her shoulders and neck, and she ignored its annoying touch as she put one foot in front of the other.

She could almost feel it in her bones, it frightened her so much. Some would argue that it was just an inanimate object, but she knew that the object could be controlled by a person, and such an event was happening at that very moment. The feeling of such danger coiled in her ribs and in the pit of her stomach just like the snakes Orochimaru-sama used in battle.

As a Sound nin, she was deadly in battle, her name a deception to those who learned it. Yawaraka, or "tender", was just a misgiving. She was stealthy, quiet, and made little to no mistakes on her missions. Whenever there was a mistake, she was severely punished by her snake-like leader. But alas, no one was perfect, especially not her normally ditzy self, so mistakes unfortunately happened.

Pain was close. Yawaraka could tell. She couldn't imagine why any of her allies wanted to threaten her. When not under attack or given the pressure of a mission, she was carefree and loved to help around the Sound hideouts. Even Tayuya had at least tolerated her, and that was saying something.

However, no matter the reason, no matter what she'd do to make up for what she'd done wrong, someone was chasing after her, intent on doing her damage. Frightened, she zoomed past stone wall after stone wall, her mind contemplating her next path to take, her cerulean blue eyes searching for said path, and legs obediently getting her there. She wasn't fast enough, though. Her predator was one to two years her senior by age, and several years her senior by talent and skill.

There was no doubt here. Yawaraka was the prey.

She turned a corner, and knew instantly that it was a bad mistake. Yet, there was no chance to correct it, no chance to turn back. It wasn't an actual mission, but had the same guidelines.

She'd been taught and had had information crammed into her mind for years. It went like this: Kill or be killed. Make the right decision in a split second or die. She was caught. That one decision would cost her, she knew it. She had memorized these halls over a long period of time, but she was running so fast that when she came to the dead end, it was to late when she realized how completely horrible her mistake was.

She turned, hoping to fight her way out, but she knew it was useless. He was advancing, tool of torture in hand, ready to use it against her. Perhaps if she could just do the right thing this time, she'd escape and finally find a place to hide. He was in the shadows as he came towards her, lazily sauntering now that he had her right where he wanted her.

Emerging into the light, she glared at his smug face. That son of a bitch, he just knew that he was frightening her and infuriating her at the same time. Ah, that devious son of a bitch.

"What, not happy to see me, Yawaraka-chan? Come on now, you knew the time would come. Now be a good girl and hold still for me, okay?" he said in that sadistic voice of his. To a naïve person, it would have been calming, but Yawaraka knew better. She knew what he was getting at, what he was trying to do.

"G-go get your head stuck in a toilet somewhere, Kabuto!" the kunoichi yelled at the silver haired shinobi.

He chuckled quietly, tutting a bit and saying, "Ah, that wasn't very nice, Yawaraka-chan. That sort of attitude will get you into big trouble one day, you know."

She gritted her teeth against her anger. She knew that he knew that she hated it when he chided her like a child, but that was just him being his usual sadistic self. He walked toward her, and brought up his arm, brandishing the needle held in his right hand. Smirking, he got closer and closer.

"Besides, where do you think you're _going_ to run?" he asked, "I know these halls better than you, I'm faster, I'm more intelligent, and I will find you no matter what. You're going to get tired soon enough anyway. So stop fighting it, just relax."

Yawaraka made a defensive pose, but realized that it was futile, and made an attempt at escape. She swiftly grabbed a kunai from her pack and threw it at him and tried to leap over his head at the same moment.

In the end, it was to no avail. Kabuto merely deflected it with his hand after side-stepping it, and latched a hand onto her passing ankle. Caught in the air, she froze and was slung to the floor like a dusty carpet.

Pushing herself onto her elbows, she was greeted with the sight of Kabuto's face mere inches from hers. He was on his knees, one on each side of her waist, bending over her and blocking any escape she might think of. If she reached out, she could've taken his glasses and put them on her own nose-bridge, and the idea amused her a little.

"Don't make this hard on yourself, Yawaraka-chan,", Kabuto coaxed, "Like I said, just relax."

She couldn't relax, and for two reasons. One, that needle was about to pierce her, and she was sorely afraid of them. Two, the boy she'd been crushing on was bent over her, his whole posture reflecting something intimate that she never expected to be shared between them.

His breath wisped across her nose, and his hair hung limply from his head, barely touching her own forehead. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched him prepare the needle for entry of her skin. He took an alcohol soaked cotton ball from a back pocket, rolled up her left sleeve so that it rested on her shoulder, and dabbed a little lower on her arm. She shivered at the chilly touch, and Kabuto smirked again.

"Is it cold, Yawaraka-chan?", he whispered, and Yawaraka found it hard to answer. In fact, she didn't know how to answer, so she remained silent, only adding to his fun. He was hiding his satisfaction in her reactions well.

"Hold still.", he instructed, smiling as if they'd just shared a private joke, and Yawaraka couldn't help but think about how much of a joke this must be to him at least.

The needle inched closer to her arm, second after agonizing second slipping by as it got nearer and nearer. She knew that the slowness was on purpose, and right as the sharp metal almost touched her skin, it stopped, staying there, teasing her fear.

Now almost out of her mind, Yawaraka squirmed, growling, "Kabuto, you ass, get it over with."

He chuckled like earlier, and said, "As you wish." The needle pierced her skin, and the kunoichi yelped, then bit her lip and turned her head as far to the right as she could. It hurt, not terribly, but it was ssooooooo unpleasant. When she felt it being pulled out of her arm, her face contorted and a wave of nausea hit her.

"Oh, calm down, Yawaraka-chan, you're alright." He held the needle near her face. "See, it's out now."

She had calmed down considerably now that it was done and over with, but the needle hovering so close to her face unnerved her, and she swatted it out of the way with her right hand, balancing on her left arm.

He got up, letting her stand on her feet, smiling innocently in that mocking way at her. She refused to meet his gaze and rubbed the spot where the needle had gone into her skin.

"Does it hurt?" she heard Kabuto ask, and he took a step toward her. They had been in close proximity, and now they were even closer. Closer than she could bear. She back tracked a few steps, but he matched her and followed.

"I said," he gently but firmly grasped her arms and kept her in place, "Does it hurt, Yawaraka-chan?"

She looked into his eyes, expecting to see that sadistic glint in his eye, and it was there alright, but not quite prevalent. It was still a strange look, and she struggled to get away.

"Want me to make it better?", he purred dipping his head a little lower, putting it closer to hers. She stopped her fruitless struggling, and looked at him with wide, confused eyes. What on Earth did he mean?!

He flashed his teeth a little at her in a grin, and without even just a little warning, slammed his lips onto hers. Her resulting yelp was muffled by his own mouth, and she could feel the corners of his mouth tilt upwards. He was amused, she was shocked. He forced her backwards until she met the wall, and she faintly wondered, '_When did the wall get there?_'

Her thoughts were deteriorating as his lips moved against hers, mesmerizing her and making her struggles feebler. His lips weren't perfectly baby soft, though were still comfortable against hers in her opinion. Abso-flipping-lutely perfect to her.

With a quick dart of his tongue onto her bottom lip, he broke the kiss. As he smirked smugly at her, she stared up directly into his eyes, appalled beyond belief, one thing going through her mind: '_What?_'

He bent his head towards hers again until their noses almost touched and said in a voice that made her insides crumble in giddy delight, "Doctor's gonna take care of you."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: Har har, first make out scene I've evah typed! Woot! **

**Let's get one thing straight here. I'm a die hard Gaara-fangirl, but I still like Kabby a whole bunch, so yeah. I tried to get his personality right, but just remember: this was only for fun, just a random idea. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review!!!!!!!**


End file.
